Spidey Won the Infinity War
by cornholio4
Summary: During the final battle of the Infinity War in New York, it looks like Thanos has won but Spider-Man has an idea to turn the tide of the battle and win for the Avengers and for the Earth. However Ross at the end is not willing to let him and the other Avengers go. Oneshot drabble. Peter/Shuri. Spoilers for Black Panther and Thor: Ragnarok.


**The idea of this oneshot came from the comic miniseries the Avengers & the Infinity Gauntlet. Plus I also saw a similar idea used in the backstory of teh Spiders & Magic MLP crossover story. Only this time everyone gets to know what Peter did.**

Once more the entire Earth was threatened by a large full scale invasion in New York City, it was outside of the United Nations headquarters and it was not a pretty sight. Most of the Avengers were fallen defeated and there were alien invaders standing and forming a sort of deadlock line over the area.

It was on the orders of the head of the invasion, Thanos who wanted the inhabitants of Earth to watch helplessly as their last hopes were crushed in front of their very eyes. To see their heroes defeated to serve as a message to those who would defy Thanos. Most of the heroes were either dead or near dead. The news reporters were filming the fight to be viewed live around the world. There were citizens of New York watching hoping and praying to whatever they believed in for a miracle.

Recently turned sixteen year old Peter Parker was near death; one of Thanos's so called 'Children' had crushed the mask and helmet of his Iron Spider-Man armor. He knew everyone he knew at school or around the neighbourhood were in their homes and would probably be shocked at the sight of him being revealed as the famous Spider-Man.

He moaned in pain and looked up take a look at the United Nations building, he knew his secret girlfriend Shuri would be watching helplessly out the window. He did not even want to think of what his Aunt May was feeling watching at home. Plus Shuri had to look as her brother King T'Challa was on the ground probably not feeling any better than Peter did. The only plus side is that he could very well see his Uncle Ben again soon enough.

He moaned as he managed to get on his feet and saw Captain America Steve Rogers using his strength to stand his ground. He was trying to take the Infinity Gauntlet (one Infinity Stone away from having all six in them) from Thanos's hands. "Come on Peter; come on Spider-Man... Captain America won't give up and so won't you..." Peter moaned in a whisper to himself.

He took a look at horror at Thanos swatted Steve away and triumphantly placed the last Stone in the gauntlet and decided to show off. He had the gauntlet resting on his palm and he got an idea. He took a look his built in Web-Shooters and saw he just might have had enough web to pull off his crazy idea. It was his last shot.

Luckily Thanos faced the dejected and crestfallen audience (fortunately for him it was to the back of where Peter was) and yelled out "people of Earth, your champions have fought valiantly and commendably but it was an inevitable outcome. Hundreds have tried and failed to defeat my might, they may have defeated my Chitauri previously but that was just a small taste of my empire. With just a thought I shall rebalance the universe, half of life in the universe shall be gone. In this rebalanced universe I shall lead everyone into a glorious future; I shall make Earth the centre of my rebalanced empire..."

Peter managed to send a web to the Gauntlet which stuck to the gauntlet and pulled as hard as he could. The citizens and aliens gasped and Thanos looked behind him to see Peter putting the Gauntlet on.

Thanos' attitude instantly turned form triumphant to annoyed. He quickly went to Peter who thought "okay if this obeys your thoughts, I wish everyone killed and injured since the invasion began was alive and healthy..."

There was a flash and then the fallen Avengers found they not only alive but feeling perfectly healthy. They found to their surprise their uniforms and suits were perfectly intact and functional again. All over the city buildings that were previously demolished were as good as news, parents cradling the bodies of their dead children were ecstatic to hear their breaths again and children tearfully asking the bodies of their parents to wake up had their wish granted.

They began getting to work on fighting the alien army again, the dejected citizens then began cheering loudly in support of the Avengers. "I will have to do it all over again, just a waste of time in delaying the inevitable." Thanos muttered as he slowly went to Peter intending on ripping the arm with the Gauntlet off as well as snapping his neck to send a message.

"Okay last two wishes, I wish Thanos's army were gone from the Earth and I wish the Infinity Stones will lose their power forever!" Peter thought and there was a flash. Suddenly the aliens disappeared and all that was left was Thanos. He shook his head and Peter grinned deciding to throw the Gauntlet to Thanos to the disbelief of everyone there.

Thanos laughed decided that Peter just gave up and triumphantly put on his hand. He then grew concerned when his hand felt nothing of the power the Stones should have, he then began thinking of wishes for the Gauntlet to grant only for nothing to happen.

Thanos then began panicking and picked up one of the stones and saw it felt like it was a mere rock. He roared in fury at Peter's direction yelling out "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU..." Thanos was then knocked out by a fist to the face of the Hulk.

Suddenly the representatives in the United Nations building then came out and saw that everything was fine. Peter then found himself being able to get up on his feet but suddenly saw Secretary of the State Thaddeus Ross coming towards them.

"Okay now that is all sorted out, you all will need to be taken in for disobeying the Sokovia Accords. Especially you Captain, we finally got you. Banner you will be strapped to a table where you belong and the Spider kid being an unregistered enhanced for about a year. We can't have your vigilantism tolerated anymore so we will need a special juvenile place just for you. Plus Barnes is here so he has to answer as well" Ross then shouted and began shouting orders as UN guards to take them into custody.

Peter looked frightened at going to be arrested when he saw the Hulk standing protectively in front of him and being joined by Steve, Sam Wilson the Falcon and Scott Lang the Ant Man. "Stand down Rogers or your renegades will be in more trouble than you already are!" Ross thundered and the renegade Avengers did not respond.

"Rhodes, Vision, Stark! Take care of this!" Ross then ordered to the direction of them only to be shocked when James Rhodes the War Machine and Tony Stark the Iron Man were pointing their repulsors at his direction. Vision (feeling like he still had his powers despite no longer having the Mind Stone) joined the Avengers that were in front of Peter.

"Peter Parker just saved the Earth and the whole universe for the matter Secretary Ross, we are Avengers and we are looking our own!" Rhodes shouted harshly at him. Tony then began whispering to his AI FRIDAY to activate his Ross Contingency Protocol. He still had the files relating to Ross's super soldier serum, some of the laws he had broken in his pursuit of Bruce and his hand in Blonsky becoming the Abomination which Ross thought he had totally covered up but Tony kept hidden since he had began working with them just in case Ross overstepped himself too much.

Suddenly the rest of the Heroes joined the protective shield in front of Peter and then civilians then behind forming a united front at the back of Peter shouting 'Avengers forever'.

"All this for me...' Peter asked dumbfounded looking at everyone around him feeling like he was going to faint from all of this. Peter then found himself being pulled into a hug by Shuri who gave him a long kiss.

"Ross is getting you over my dead body." Shuri whispered to him refusing to let go, though Peter with his enhanced strength could easily get of her grip if he wanted to... IF being a key word.

T'Challa went to Ross's face and told him "the Avengers, including the Spider-Man are allies of Wakanda. Unless you want to risk what little of your reputation and credibility you could possibly have left Ross, stand down."

Ross hated people defying him and wanted to rant and force his position but with a king of a sovereign nation who had started international aid, he knew he could not do this. Then UN representatives came up to Steve and told him "the whole world UN owes you and the Avengers another great debt Captain. Thought we can't forget and ignore your breaking of the Accords plus your actions after the UN bombing but if we can't have a pardon for you and your allies, then we will think of something."

"Understood and thank you." Steve told them and the representatives smiled at Steve. Ross was ready for another rant when the United States President Stan Kirby went up to Ross and ordered him "this is out of your hands Thaddeus, let it go." Ross then angrily ran away defiantly saying this would not be the end of this.

Thor then went up to Peter which made him look up in awe at the God of Thunder, "So Man of Spiders, you had the power of a god with the fully assembled Infinity Gauntlet in your possession so what was it like?" Thor asked and Peter just gaped like a fish.

Hulk then gave him a pat on Peter's back as soft as he possibly could and then grabbed Peter holstering the shocked teen superhero on his shoulder. "Bug Man... not puny god." Hulk said as everyone was cheering for Spidey.

"Go Spidey!"

"Avengers forever!"

"The Earth will not be conquered!"

"Yeah, Spider-Man yeah!"

Tony then flew up to him and told him "Smile Peter, right now you're bigger than Elvis."

 **A Month later**

As everyone began to get back to normal, Steve Rogers and his renegade faction of Avengers surrendered themselves to the UN. They came to an agreement and Steve's Avengers volunteered to work towards working with the UN and doing community service for the ones who were hurt and killed in the Lagos explosion and during their activities after the UN bombing. The UN also agreed to discuss amendments and to discuss concerns that the members of the Avengers had.

Of course there were also concerns about Peter's status as a minor and how long Tony was aware of this when he supplied Peter with his equipment plus if he had drafted an underage soldier into a war. Tony agreed to accept responsibility for this but maintained he was helping a young superhero taking him under his wing.

During a broadcast of WHIH News, Christine Everhart had asked "some would way the Avengers bring more problems than they solve."

Her broadcast partner political correspondent and Avengers support Will Adams countered "but the others including myself ask 'how many times do the Avengers have to save the world before you stop blaming them for the villains they fight?'"

Thaddeus Ross tried to draw up support of his crusade against Steve and his renegades plus to get the non Avengers who had not signed the Accords but little supporters her had were minimal. He tried to talk about the Avengers bringing aliens to Earth again but support for the Avengers worldwide was at an all time high.

Plus the evidence of his dealings in the military with his creation of the Hulk and Banner and human experimentation. Those were bad enough but it turns out Steve during his time on the run uncovered evidence of activities Ross had been doing off the record.

It turns out he was putting together a team of enhanced individuals that would answer only to him and would do black ops missions on his behalf. He was falsifying records of his intended candidates to make it look like they had been killed resisting arrest. This team called 'the Thunderbolts' would be his strike force to hunt down the renegade Avengers and other enhanced individual.

Apparently he had wanted JCOS soldier and former navy seal Erik Stevens to be the field leader of this team thinking his skills would make him more than a match to track down and eliminate even Captain America. He tried to track him down with no evidence of his whereabouts for months. The only clue Ross had uncovered was that some time ago someone fitting his description was spotted at a British museum before a robbery.

For some strange reason Everett Ross was acting odd when this was being revealed and was whistling to himself, T'Challa did not look happy as well.

Apparently Ross had plans to free Helmut Zemo from his cell and fake his death to be the replacement leader. He had thought his hatred of the Avengers and work in the Sokovian military would make him an ideal candidate, and planned to give him the codename 'Citizen V'.

Ross would be facing heat for how many Accords violations his plan consisted of, when he was being put into custody Tony tagged along and wanted to twist the knife by whispering to his ear "For the past year you have used unlimited power and no supervision, that is an arrangement that I don't think the world can no longer tolerate."

Thor and the remaining Asgardian refugees where giving their own land where they would get their own sovereign nation on Earth soil and spot in the UN. Thor would be recognised as King of what would be called 'New Asgard'. The Infinity Gauntlet would be a museum piece in New Asgard and the six Infinity Stones would be used as museum pieces since as Thor put it 'while they used to be six singularities and the strongest forces in the known universe, they are now no better than mere paper weights.'

Thanos was sent to the Raft in specially built cell made to contain the Hulk at his strongest times a thousand. They were getting ready to have him tried in front of the UN for his invasion. He would be spending the rest of his life in the Raft, especially since they didn't know if they could kill him if they decided on execution. Basically he would be left alone with the knowledge his plans would be in ruin and doubt that even if his army was not wiped from existence, they would be willing to come rescue him now that he was defeated.

It was soon revealed that the boy who was unmasked to be Spider-Man was Queens native teenager Peter Parker. He had become the new teenage heartthrob idol with a popularity that any teenage singer or boy band wished they could rival. Flash Thompson kept nagging his head on the wall wishing he could wake up from this nightmare when his parents were watching the live news report of Peter being holstered onto the shoulders of the Hulk. Especially when his mother asked if that was his classmate.

Ned Leed and his family were hounded by reporters asking what is like being friends with a superhero.

Right now Peter and his Aunt May had pretty much moved out of their apartment and were living at the Avengers Facility. There was an arrangement being put together that Peter would be allowed to be on the streets as Spider-Man but for the big missions you would have to have supervision from the other Avengers who would say what he could and couldn't do.

Everett Ross pretty much told them "not everyone in the UN is happy about him being put on the team but they know the political backlash if it got out the world's most popular superhero was not allowed in the Avengers."

Plus he would be getting homeschooled at the Facility. Aunt May had become friends with Pepper Potts and Hope Van Dyne the Wasp. She had laughed at an incident where Scott Lang, Hope's father Hank Pym and Scott's daughter Cassie around. Hope accidentally let it slip that she was hoping to spend more time with her future step-daughter, Hank's eyes widened when he then realised the ring on his daughter's finger and decided to tell Scott that he wanted a private word with him. Scott's face was priceless.

Right now Peter and Shuri were snuggling together on a couch as WHIH news was interviewing Peter's former teacher and principal Mr Harrington and Principal Morita. "What am I supposed to say? How was I supposed to know one of the brightest students in my class and debate team was going out fighting crime and would one day save the world?" Mr Harrington asked to the reporter's microphone.

"My grandfather fought with Captain America and I didn't think one of my students would be too." Principal Morita had said.

Shuri faced Peter and asked "all that power in your fingertips, you could have had anything including your uncle back..."

Peter sighed and told her "I realise that now but there were more important matters at the moment, besides I don't think I could have went through with it. I didn't want to use it irresponsibly and selfishly..."

"I have the noblest boyfriend." Shuri told him taking him into a hug, the Wakandan people were accepting that their princess had fallen in love with the famous Spider-Man just as they accepted Bucky Barnes 'the White Wolf' as one of their own. T'Challa had made Peter and Aunt May honorary Wakandan citizens. When Peter asked if he could take it easy on the overprotective big brother routine, T'Challa just laughed and told him "you wish!"

May was smiling at them thinking of how proud Ben would have been. Ned was in the room and laughed at them saying to get a room as Everett Ross came into the room handing Aunt May some papers. "You both sign them and it's official. Good job Mr Young Avenger." Everett told them as he then began to leave.

Ned then decided to ask him "so are you related to the other Ross that tried to arrest Peter?" Everett just sighed as he shook his head and left. Aunt May was reading over the papers as Peter and Shuri continued to watch TV together.


End file.
